Comfort
by Asphodel Lives
Summary: A case strikes close to home for Kate as we find out more about her past, and she begins to lose herself, asking Tony for help. TATE.


**Author's Notes**: Hi again! This is going to be a long story, so get comfy. I really love TATE, so this is going to follow them. I also find MCABBY cute. I do have to admit, I like Gibbs alone as a character, it makes it more interesting. So here, I'm going to try and capture his emotions as if he was the only person alone, unhappy. Please review! By the way, this chapter is short because it is a prologue.

**Rating**: T for eventual sexual situations and references.

**Summary**: A case strikes close to home for Kate as we find out more about her past, and she begins to lose herself, asking Tony for help. TATE.

* * *

Kate stepped off the elevator on a sunny Monday morning. She groaned as she saw Tony already sitting at his desk, feet propped up, leafing through a dirty magazine. She paused about to walk steadily in, just looking at him. She had done this before. She just stood at the corner of the desk opposite his, taking in his floppy brown hair and boyish looks. She continued walking this time, eyes focused on the two or three other agents in the bullpen. She muttered a quick 'morning Tony', hoping to avoid his heavenly eyes. She knew that if she did catch a glimpse of the dark, hazel orbs, she would be lost in a sea of love, drowning.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to herself, she quickly sat down at her desk, missing the giddy 'Morning, Katie!' that had been thrown her way. She sat there, organizing her desk again until a certain silver – haired, blue – eyed boss walked quickly into the room, McGee trailing him.

'Tony, gas the truck! Kate, grab the gear!' And with that, he was gone again, deep into the abyss of early – morning sunshine. Kate and Tony obediently followed his orders, chuckling at a sullen McGee just stood there with no idea as to what he was supposed to do. Suddenly his silent question was answered when he heard a; 'McGee! Get moving! You're with me!' He swallowed his surprise, jumping slightly as he stalked Gibbs out of the bullpen and into the elevator.

Kate followed suit, not just watching Tony walk away to gas the truck.

Ten minutes later found Tony and Kate sat in the truck, Tony bouncing away to a rock song whilst driving. He loved to do that, plainly just to annoy Kate. He just loved the way her eyes would sparkle with mischief whenever she was mad, and the way her lips would turn up at the sides subtly, never letting him know that she was having fun. Of course, he did know. That was why he annoyed her so often.

They sat there in silence, with just the occasional 'Tony! Stop it!' from Kate, the music pounding against their ears.

About forty – five minutes and many annoyed glances later, they arrived at their supposed crime scene, Gibbs and McGee jumping out of the silver sedan ahead of them. Kate and Tony just grabbed their gear, following.

Kate looked around. She saw a sign that read: 'Mistletoe Hotel', and smirked. She had seen an advertisement for this hotel in the local paper. It was used mainly for strippers and hookers', _so Dinozzo should feel right at home_, she thought. She didn't know why she thought that Tony was so kind and sweet and charming, but rude, obnoxious and chauvinistic all at the same time. It was what made him special to her.

'Agent Todd! Get you're ass moving!' She heard Gibbs yell from the entrance to the hotel. She looked down, realizing that she had stopped walking right in the middle of the path, just stood there. She felt a soft crimson yell at her cheeks, and quickly followed the rest of the team into the hotel.

Looking through the swarms of people, Kate, Tony and McGee stood waiting for Gibbs to find out where the supposed crime scene was. They knew nothing, as once again Gibbs had kept his infamous mouth shut about the case to them. He stood sharp at the entrance to the elevator, throwing a slightly bemused yet stony look at them. The trio immediately followed him into the elevator.

A few seconds later, they arrived on the fifth floor. Gibbs led the way down a narrow hallway, and eventually they stood at a door labeled '1030'. Tony, Kate and McGee watched as Gibbs held a key card, slapping it through the machine – thing that would allow them to enter the room.

They walked in, and immediately the metallic smell of drying blood attacked their nostrils. Kate walked further in, following Gibbs. She threw an amused glance at Tony and McGee still poised at the door before looking at the crime scene. It was utterly revolting. The victim was female, Caucasian, and the newly – arrived Ducky had estimated age at approximately thirty – four. She was pretty, with golden blond hair and a small figure. She was covered in blood. The victim was killed by a stab wound to the abdomen, Ducky said, interrupting the eerie silence, but she had also been beaten and raped.

There was crimson blood all over the room, most items of the room were knocked to the floor, and the Vic's head was missing, a blood trail leading to the window. Gibbs followed said trail and looked for fingerprints at the window. Finding none with the scope, he allowed his gloved hands to open the window, peering out to find a dumpster directly below.

'McGee! Go downstairs and search the below dumpster for a disposed head!' He ordered, ignoring Kate and Tony's individual pitied looks sent McGee's way.

Kate was a stone in here. She had to be. She couldn't let her past get in the way of her job. It was when Ducky had uttered the word 'raped' that her world had come crashing down. But she couldn't let anyone know about her past, so she ignored Tony's concerned look and locked away her emotions, carrying on with the job.

**Next chapter**: Kate finally reaches breaking point, her feelings and past bubbling over the surface. She does manage to find comfort in Tony, and Abby and McGee go out on their first date (in my world, they do!). The team tries to figure out the investigation, whilst all growing concerned for Kate's mental state.

Oh yeah, and please review!


End file.
